Portal 2
Portal 2 is the sequel to Portal. First hinted in the update made to Portal in March 2010 as part of the ''Portal'' ARG, it was announced on March 5, 2010 to be released in fall 2010,Portal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com but was later announced on June 9, 2010 as delayed until an unspecified date in 2011,Portal 2 Delayed to 2011 on IGN until it was said to be released on February 9, 2011.Gamescom: Portal 2 release date confirmed on ComputerAndVideoGames.com This date was again delayed to April 20 in North America and Australia, and April 22 in Europe.Portal 2 Delayed; Hits Stores April 20 in North America and Australia, April 22 in Europe on Shacknews Portal 2 was previewed in the twelve page cover story of the April 2010 issue of Game Informer, revealing some plot details and new gameplay features.Game Informer April Preview It has also been confirmed that GLaDOS is indeed still alive, and is slated to return as the main antagonist.Gamestop Portal 2 page In addition, Game Informer and other sources have also confirmed a co-op mode for up to two players with its own separate campaign. Valve was also scheduled to unveil the Portal 2 World Premiere on June 14th, at their E3 2010 press conference,E3 2010 – Video Game Convention – Gaming News, Previews, Press Conferences, Trailers, Demos but later canceled the showing of Portal 2 on the 14th through a humorous e-mail, to be replaced with a "surprise". The game was shown in the form of a demo at Valve's own booth instead,Valve Replaces Pre-E3 Portal 2 Reveal With "Surprise" and on June 15th, the first Portal 2 trailer was shown during the Sony press conference, with the "surprise" apparently being its release on the PlayStation 3 console, which was originally not the case. Confirmed characters *Chell *Atlas and P-body *GLaDOS *Wheatley Confirmed enemies *Aperture Science Sentry Gun *GLaDOS Development In 2007, Kim Swift stated that future Portal developments would depend on the community's reactions, saying, "We're still playing it by ear at this point, figuring out if we want to do multi-player next, or Portal 2, or release map packs." On January 31, 2008, Lombardi confirmed that "more Portal" would be forthcoming, and promised that the additional content would not just be "more puzzles"; an interview with Kim Swift on February 21, 2008 revealed that a full sequel, Portal 2, would be coming. Swift also stated that the team creating the Portal sequel were deciding upon the design they should implement and that a multiplayer Portal "from a technology standpoint is possible", though Swift had previously stated they tried a Portal multiplayer deathmatch variant, but admitted that "it's less fun than you'd think." On June 10, 2008, Kotaku reported that Valve was seeking voice actors for the character role of Aperture Science CEO Cave Johnson and suggested that the second game may be a prequel to the Portal events. However, it was later suggested on Kombo.com it could be a sequel, with Johnson as another AI. References External links *[http://thinkwithportals.com/ Official Portal 2 website] *[http://gameinformer.com/mag/portal2.aspx Game Informer's Portal 2 March 2010 Hub] *[http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=854 Portal 2 section] of the Steam forums Category:Portal 2 Category:Games